1. Field
The following description relates to an optical disc drive (ODD), and more particularly, to an ODD having a cable for connecting electric devices to each other.
2. Description of Related Art
An ODD is a device for recording and/or reading information on and/or from a rotating optical disc. The ODD typically includes a spindle motor for rotating the optical disc and an optical pickup for recording and/or reading information on or from the disc. The ODD may also include a transfer motor for moving the optical pickup in a radial direction of the disc. In addition, the ODD may include a solenoid for locking and unlocking a tray on which the disc is loaded.
The ODD includes a plurality of electric devices. The electric devices are typically connected to a main control board via one or more cables. However, these cables can require significant parts and labor which can increase the cost of production of an optical disc drive.